Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrically commutated motor (ECM) which automatically regulates its own rotational speed and a freezer comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the ECM motor in a freezer is controlled by a motor controller to output high or low rotational speed. However, the motor controller has high cost, a large number of components, and the installation thereof is troublesome and complex.